Heaven Can Wait For Pineapples
by invisalite
Summary: Originally posted on Valentine's Day  or after . Fluff inspired by Heaven Can Wait by We The Kings. Shawn and Lassiter may have more music taste in common than they think. I don't own anything but the storyline.


**A/N: A very late Valentine's Day story. Motivated by the song that this chapter takes its title from. Love to those who review, even if it is just a comment! Thanks for all your support.

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait – We The Kings**

It was pretty much like being in a high school romance.

Shawn stayed up late each night, waiting for Lassiter's phone call. Sometimes it didn't come, and the fake psychic tried to shrug it off because, hey, he wasn't supposed to take anything seriously.

But when it did come, they would talk for hours.

It had been a long time since Shawn had decided to guilt-trip Lassiter into calling him each night. The phone calls had started the September of that year. The head detective had decided that he needed help on a case, and gave Shawn a call. The younger man had given his two cents, and helped with the case overall. Pleased, the older man continued the calls—until about the second week of October.

It was that first night that the phone didn't call that Shawn realized that he was slipping into a routine. Something that he abhorred, yet with a certain head detective didn't seem so bad. Shawn had decided it was that first phone call-less night that he had fallen in love with Carlton Lassiter. How to express it?

Why not annoy him? That's how it was always supposed to work. So that the head detective would have absolutely no suspicion.

Who knew that Valentine's Day would spur him, the nonchalant, flirty, playful department psychic to indirectly admit to Lassiter himself that he had feelings for him? And, of all things, who would ever have known that Lassiter would admit to Shawn that he had feelings for a certain spastic, spurious psychic as well?

It was that Valentine's Day that Shawn would never forget, because it would be his favorite one.

It had been exactly one year since Shawn and Carlton had started dating.

Shawn skipped up the doorstep into their apartment, let himself in, and sat waiting for his boyfriend on the couch. A very comfortable couch that happened to be very warm and inviting him to close his eyes…

Carlton fiddled with his keys, holding a small red bag. He chuckled lightly to himself, and opened the door, drinking in the sight that greeted him. His normally spunky boyfriend, crashed on the couch.

_Ah, peace and quiet. Perfect._

He opened the card he had bought on his way home, sat down next to the younger man on the couch, and began writing.

_Here's a song for the nights I think too much_

_And here's a song for when I imagine us together_

_And here's a song for when we talk too much_

_And I forget my words. _

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky, it's you and I._

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes, I'm yours tonight. _

_Lay your heart next to mine_

_I feel so alive._

_Tell me you want me to stay, forever_

'_Cuz heaven can wait._

The younger man began to stir, and Carlton dashed to their bedroom to finish writing his card.

"He'll love it," he murmured, quietly closing the door.

Shawn stretched on the couch, opening his eyes. He thought he had felt someone sit down on the couch next to him, but maybe that was just a dream.

The card he had bought earlier caught his eye from the sofa. The fake psychic reached out to grab the card and a pen from the end table. He started to write, humming the melody to a relatively recent pop song.

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart_

_And ran so far that Cupid couldn't catch him._

_Here's a song for the kid who aimed so high _

_He shot him down._

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky, it's you and I._

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes, I'm yours tonight._

_Lay your heart next to mine_

_I feel so alive. _

_Tell me you want me to stay, forever_

'_Cuz heaven can wait. _

Lassiter slipped out of the bedroom, grinning at Shawn.

"I ordered out for us, by the way. So you don't have to worry about taking out the Easy Bake oven."

"Aww, how sweet Lassie," the fake psychic crooned. He motioned for the older man to come closer and sit with him on the couch. The younger man then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"How was work today?" he murmured sleepily.

"It was okay," Carlton grinned, wrapping his arms around Shawn in reply. "Too long, though. I've been waiting for this night for a _long_ time."

After eating their fill of takeout, the two retired to the couch once again. Lassiter had decided to take dinner with a couple glasses of wine. Shawn on the other hand, decided to stay sober.

"I have a card for you, Lassiebear," he drawled playfully, producing a red envelope from behind his back.

"Oh, I have a card for you too, Shawn!" the head detective replied excitedly, running to the bedroom and coming out with a red envelope as well.

They traded cards, opened the envelopes, and began to read.

Shawn started to laugh.

"We chose the same song!" he giggled, leaning into his boyfriend.

"'Cuz it's your new favorite," Carlton mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Just like you! 'Cept you're my all-time favorite," the younger man guffawed.

"I love you too," the head detective whispered.

Shawn grew silent, and looked solemnly into Carlton's eyes. Lassiter could feel his heart start to race.

_Did I say anything wrong?_

The fake psychic began to move his face closer and closer to his boyfriend's until the head detective was sure that he could feel Shawn's breath ghosting over his lips.

"I want you to stay forever."

Lassiter closed the distance.

"I know heaven can wait," he whispered, smiling as they pulled away from each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Carlytown."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn."


End file.
